The present disclosure relates to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device using a wet etch process.
The semiconductor devices may include integrated circuits having MOSFETs. As sizes and design rules of the semiconductor devices are gradually decreased, sizes of the MOSFETs are also increasingly scaled down. The scale down of MOSFETs can induce short channel effects, whereby deteriorating operation characteristics of the semiconductor devices. Accordingly, various methods have been developed to obtain semiconductor devices having superior performances while overcoming limitations due to integration of the semiconductor devices.